Obi-Wan and Ventress
by gunman
Summary: After 20 years of living on Tatooine, Obi-Wan and Ventress help Luke fulfill his destiny and join the Rebel Alliance against Darth Vader and the Empire. Part One in my 'Rebellion Heroes' story arc.
1. Peaceful Living

_**OBI-WAN AND VENTRESS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars or their characters.

Summary: After 20 years of living on Tatooine, Obi-Wan and Ventress help Luke fulfill his destiny and join the Rebel Alliance against Darth Vader and the Empire.

Authors Notes: This story starts at the beginning of Episode IV, A New Hope, but there will be a back story to explain all of this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Peaceful Living**

(Tattooine)

Obi-Wan grunted as he continued to thrust in and out of the sexy, bald and pale-skinned woman who was grinning up at him. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs cross around his waist, her skin being rubbed fiercely by the middle-aged man atop her. She grinned wickedly, loving the pleasure that the bearded man was giving her.

Though he was sweating and feeling tired, he continued at an almost inhuman pace, while the female Dathomirian**/**Rattataki beneath him threw her head back with overwhelming joy as she came before he did. She smirked at that little victory.

"You're... going to be... the death of me... my darling." Obi-Wan huffed as his entire body collapsed upon his lover.

Ventress just smirked at the irony of his words.

"And here I thought I was keeping you, and myself, forever young, my dear Obi-Wan." Ventress smirked as she gently stroked his short brown hair.

He raised his head up between her pale and generous breasts to look at her, his beard tickling her skin as he did. She noticed the look in his eyes and smirked.

"I'm sorry, Ben." she corrected herself.

"It's alright to call me that when we're alone, my sweet, as long as you don't forget." he said to her.

Her eyes turned dull at the history she and the her lover shared.

"Forget. There are some things I wish I could forget." she said in a soft voice.

Obi-Wan moved up over her body, settling in next to her and pulling her close. He kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms firmly around her pale shoulders. Asajj felt weak as she nestled herself into Obi-Wan's neck, seeking comfort from the past they both sought to forget.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been 22 years since the Old Republic had fallen, replaced by the cold and cruel Galactic Empire that was lead by the evil Emperor Palpatine, formerly the Supreme Chancellor and a Sith Lord to boot.

22 years since the Jedi Order was slaughtered by the Clone Troopers they once fought beside.

The cunning and ruthless Darth Sidious, as Palpatine was known, had brilliantly manipulated the events that lead to the civil war known as The Clone Wars between the Republic and the Separatists. Maneuvering himself into a position of power, Palpatine was able to use Count Dooku and his C.I.S. to cause turmoil in the Republic and trick the Senate to grant him emergency powers that forced his stay as Chancellor, despite his term already having been up.

After hundreds of battles and thousands of deaths, Count Dooku eventually met his death at the hands of Anakin Skywalker, with General Grevious being slain by Obi-Wan Kenobi. With this, Palpatine accelerated his plans to force Anakin to become his new apprentice, by promising him the very thing he wanted: Padmé's safety and that of their children.

Even if it was a lie.

Anakin, corrupted by the Dark Side after Mace Windu's death, lead his 501st Legion against the Jedi and killed everyone within the Jedi Temple, under the name of Darth Vader, while Palpatine initiated Order 66, a Jedi-kill order that every Clone Trooper in the Galaxy obeyed.

Obi-Wan Kenobi managed to survive this betrayal and escaped back to Coruscant, along with Master Yoda and Senator Bail Organa, where the pair of Jedi confronted their dark nemesis.

Yoda confronted and failed to stop Palpatine in a heated battle in the Senate. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan Kenobi tracked down and located Anakin, who's hatred and anger at what the Jedi and Senate had become had put him beyond reasoning. The pair clashed violently on the volcanic world of Mustafar, with Obi-Wan eventually claiming victory over Anakin, leaving him scarred, burned and without his legs.

Anakin was eventually found by Palpatine and brought back to Coruscant where he was rebuilt as a cyborg and given the terrible news that he had killed his own wife and children.

The truth was that Padmé's children had survived, though she had lost the will to live.

Obi-Wan had taken the boy, Luke, to Tatooine where he lived with his aunt and uncle, Beru and Owen Lars. The girl, Leia, went with Bail Organa to Alderaan where she was raised as his daughter.

Obi-Wan remained on Tatooine where he continued to watch over Luke and his family, but never interacting with them. Two years after he had settled into his hermit lifestyle, complete with home and moisture vaporators to live, he received a visitor.

Asajj Ventress.

Though they had been enemies during the Clone Wars, the pair had always had a soft spot in their hearts for each other.

Ventress, having fallen out of favor with her masters, Count Dooku and Darth Sidious, was cast out and had wandered the galaxy as a bounty hunter, using her deadly Sith skills to survive, and even teaching herself a new trick or two that was born of her teachings as a Nightsister. Having perfected one specific technique, she searched the galaxy for someone to share it with, and eventually came to Tatooine where she found Obi-Wan in his home near the Jundland Wastes.

It took some time to convince Obi-Wan that she wasn't there to hurt him, and that she was in no way a Sith like Palpatine still was. Having been betrayed and cast out, Ventress eventually came to realize that the best form of revenge was to survive and live to fight another day.

Having relearned the ancient Sith Art of Life Regeneration as the Nightsisters had taught her, she had sought out the one person in the galaxy whom she hated and respected: Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Kenobi, however, was very confused why she wanted to share this gift with him, especially when she revealed exactly what the method was.

In order to regenerate a person's cellular structure, to perpetuate their bodies, they had to combine their life-forces in such a way that would maximize their energy output. One way was through rigorous combat and training. The other way, was through intense intimacy.

Both methods required manipulation by Sith Magiks, with Ventress calling upon her old Nightsister ways to perpetuate this.

Despite Obi-Wan's reservations about this second method, he eventually gave in, mostly due to his being alone for so long, allowing himself to be seduced and thus empowered by the sexy and deadly Dathomirian**/**Rattataki woman.

(Though Ventress was Dathomirian by birth, she had spent most of her life on Rattataki, which is why she was considered mostly Rattataki by many.)

And so this became a regular routine for the pair. They would practice their saber-skills and hone their Force abilities whenever they could, but for the most part they just had sex.

However, after 20 years of living together as they had, which was almost akin to a husband/wife role, the pair actually found themselves falling in love with each other.

They still flirted and teased each other, as they had back during the Clone Wars, sometimes acting like enemies and such, and arguments were apart of their daily lives, but they still cared for each other.

It was strange and frightening to them, and some times they were afraid they would fall back into their old roles of being enemies. There were tender moments when Ventress's defenses would fall and she gave herself to the warmth and security of Obi-Wan's embrace.

They were never apart from each other, even when Obi-Wan would go to the Lars moisture farm on Luke's birthday to witness his continued existence, Ventress went with him.

The few times they had gone into town to pick up supplies, Ventress would become irritated with the shop keepers and merchants who always tried to hit on her. Obi-Wan was constantly on guard to make sure that Ventress didn't kill someone. With a storm trooper presence on Tatooine, it was important not to draw any unnecessary attention to themselves.

If word leaked back to Vader about saber-wielding individuals on Tatooine, Obi-Wan was sure that his former apprentice would seek them out. And if he did, he may eventually find Luke.

He had made this quite clear to Ventress, but he still had to 'reign her in', so to speak, whenever he felt her anger and killing intent begin to rise.

And much to Obi-Wan's shock, Ventress's method worked. Even after 20 years of living together, engaging in vigorous sexual activities manipulated by Sith Magiks, the pair still looked as they had back during the Clone Wars over two decades ago. Obi-Wan still had his brown hair and beard, his body still in the prime of his life, and Ventress still retaining her slim and sexy snake-like grace, unhindered by the ravages of time itself.

Then one day, while the pair had just finished their breakfast, they both received a vision.

Luke, injured and hurt, within the rocky cliffs of the Jundland Wastes.

While Ventress herself was not entirely fond of the idea of going to help the boy, Obi-Wan insisted that they go.

Rushing through the canyons at a speed only their youth in the Clone Wars could have granted them, they arrived to see the Sand People picking through a reddish speeder and a sandy-blond haired young man lying on the ground, wearing a white and tan outfit.

A shrilling howl from Obi-Wan, which made Ventress shiver at how frightening it was, sent the Sand People running.

Obi-Wan was the first to Luke, quickly using his powers to help the boy.

A subtle beeping from a nearby outcropping was enough to cause Ventress to reach for her lightsabers, only to stop from igniting them when she noticed the small blue and silver astro droid hiding underneath the rocky ledge.

"Hello, there." Obi-Wan said.

R2-D2 whistled in relief when he saw the mans face. A man he recognized easily, even after all these years. R2 beeped again.

"Come here, my little friend. Don't be afraid." he said.

R2 beeped again.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be alright." Obi-Wan reassured the droid.

"I've never understood how you were able to speak to these droids." Ventress said.

"Just because they are not organic beings, doesn't mean they are unintelligent." Obi-Wan said. "Just need to know how to listen."

"If you say." she scoffed.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi?" Luke gasped, seeing the man. "Boy, am I glad I found you."

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly. Tell me, young Luke, what brings you out this far?" he asked as he sat Luke up.

"This little droid. He was apparently searching for his former master, but I've never seen such devotion in a droid before." Luke said, pointing to R2.

Obi-Wan and Ventress looked at the droid and the boy, Luke getting an uneasy feeling from the bald-headed, pale-skinned woman that he didn't get from the bearded man.

"He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours, do you know what he's talking about?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan and Ventress looked at each other in confusion, though Obi-Wan had a slightly thoughtful look on his face.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan." he mused to himself. "Now that's a name I haven't heard others speak in a long time. A very long time." he said, though not mentioning that Ventress had actually spoken it more often when they were in private.

"I think my uncle knows him. He said he was dead." Luke said.

"Oh, he's not dead. I can assure you." Ventress said with a smirk on her face, recalling how vigorous he was only a couple nights ago.

Ben had a small blush on his face at realizing what she was implying.

"You know him?" Luke asked.

"Well, of course I know him. He's me." Obi-Wan said.

R2 beeped happily at that.

"I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since, oh, before you were born." he said.

"Well, then the droid does belong to you." Luke said.

"Can't ever remembering owing a droid. Very strange. What is this droid's name?" he asked.

"R2-D2." Luke replied.

Obi-Wan looked at the droid with realization in them.

_Anakin's droid!_ He thought.

Suddenly, a shrieking howl caught their attention.

"We'd best leave." Ventress said. "Sand people are easily scared off, but they'll soon return, and in greater numbers."

"You're not afraid, my darling, so why the concern?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"I just don't like being caught in a trap. If they ambush us from those high cliffs, we'll be done."

The group left, once they had found Threepio lying up on the rocks, his arm torn off during their initial struggle.

Once they had returned to Obi-Wan's and Asajj's home, they were quick to entertain Luke about the life his father had lead.

"No, my father didn't fight in the Wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter." Luke said.

"A navigator? Ha! You're father was as much a navigator as this planet was once an ocean." Ventress said to Luke.

"What?" he asked.

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your fathers ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." Obi-Wan said.

"You fought during the Clone Wars?" Luke asked.

"We both did." Ventress said.

"Though on opposite sides. I was once a Jedi Knight like your father." Obi-Wan stated.

"I wish I had known him." Luke mused.

"He was the best star pilot in the galaxy. And a cunning warrior. I understand you've become a skilled pilot yourself, Luke." Obi-Wan said.

Luke just smiled at the recognition.

"And he as a good friend. That remind me. I have something for you." Obi-Wan said.

Sensing what her lover wanted, Ventress moved over to a medium-sized chest sitting on the ground and opened it up. She rummaged around inside it for a few seconds, before pulling out a silver and black cylinder-shaped object from it.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough. But your uncle wouldn't allow it. He thought you might follow old Obi-Wan on some, damn-fool idealistic crusade." Obi-Wan said.

"What is it?" Luke asked as Ventress handed it to him.

"It's your father lightsaber." Obi-Wan said.

"The weapon of a Jedi Knight." Ventress said as she moved back.

"Not as clumsy or random as a blaster." Obi-Wan said as Luke ignited the weapon. "A more elegant weapon, for a much more civilized age."

Luke just stared at the blue-bladed weapon, twirling it around ti get a feel for it.

"For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times. Before The Empire." Obi-Wan said.

"How did my father die?" Luke asked.

Obi-Wan and Ventress looked at each other solemnly, but Obi-Wan began.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi. He betrayed and murdered your father." Obi-Wan said, causing Ventress's eyebrow to twitch.

"Now the Jedi are all but extinct." Ventress said, standing behind Obi-Wan and resting her hands on his shoulders.

Luke looked at Ventress.

"And you? You said you... were on the other side?" Luke asked.

"Yes. Until I was betrayed by my former master. It was a deep hurt, that put me on a road to recovery that eventually led me here, to my dear Obi-Wan." she replied.

"But... you were enemies? And now you're... friends?" he asked.

"Much more, than friends." Ventress said.

"Dark times make for strange bedfellows, young Luke." Obi-Wan said. "Enemies become allies. Allies become enemies. Such is the outcome of war."

"Was it that way for Vader?" Luke asked.

"Vader was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force." Obi-Wan stated.

"The Force?"

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field made up of all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us, it holds the universe together."

Artoo beeped animatedly, indicating he was ready.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend, and where you come from." Obi-Wan said as he waved his hand at Artoo.

"I saw part of the message, but.."

"I seem to have found it." Obi-Wan said as Artoo replayed the message.

_("General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my fathers request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I've placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion inside the memory systems of this R2 Unit. My father will know how to retrieve them. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. The other Jedi who help the Rebellion are unable to aid me at this time. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope.")_ the lovely young woman said.

The message ended there as R2 shut down the hologram.

Obi-Wan and Ventress looked at each other, Luke himself looking rather lost in all this.

"So... it has finally come to pass." Ventress grumbled.

"Yes." Obi-Wan said as he looked at Luke. "You must learn the ways of the Force, if you are to come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan? I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to get home, it's late, I'm in for it as it is." Luke said.

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I can't take on the Empire alone, and even with Asajj by my side we're going to need all the help we can get."

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"You heard the message. There are other Jedi out there, but they can't help her now." Ventress said. "This is a pivotal moment in our lives. Everything will change now."

There was something about the woman that Luke didn't trust, but he sighed as he turned to Obi-Wan.

"Look, I can't get involved. I've got work to do. It's not that I like the Empire, I hate it, but... there's nothing I can do about it right now. It's all such a long way from here." Luke sighed.

"That's your uncle talking." Ventress scoffed.

"My uncle. How am I ever going to explain this?" Luke wondered.

"Learn about the Force, Luke." Obi-Wan said.

"Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport to take you to Mos Eisley or wherever it is you need to go." he said.

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." the older man replied.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Traveling through the deserts on their way to Anchorhead, the group encounters the charred and blasted remains of Jawas and their Sand Crawler.

"It looks like the Sand People did this. Look, there's gaffi sticks, bantha tracks. Its just I've never heard of them ever hitting anything this big before." Luke mused.

"They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. Look at these tracks. They're side by side. Sand People always ride single-file, to hide their numbers." Obi-Wan said.

"These are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio." Luke stated.

"And these blast points. Too accurate for Sand People. Only Imperial Storm Troopers are so precise." the Jedi stated.

"But why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" he asked.

He then looked over at Artoo and Threepio as a cold revelation dawns on him.

"If they traced the robots back to them, they may have learned who they sold them to, and that would lead them... home!" he gasped as he raced back to his speeder.

"Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous!" Obi-Wan called out.

Luke jumped in his speeder and took off, leaving the quartet behind.

Ventress just turned to Obi-Wan as the bearded man sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't tell him that Vader and his father are the same person." she said.

"He's not ready to know that. Not yet. And you won't tell him anything either." the bearded man said.

"He doesn't trust me, darling. Even if he doesn't know the nature of the Sith, he wouldn't believe me. Truth though it is." Ventress stated.

"Truth, is a matter of perspective." he said.

"So now what do we do?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose the first thing would be to give these Jawas a proper burial." he said.

"Burial? We have no tools for that. Cremation would be better." she suggested.

"Oh, very well."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Luke eventually returned in his speeder, seeing Ventress and the droids tending to a funeral pyre of Jawas. The pale-skinned woman didn't look at Luke as he walked past her, but she could feel his depressed and saddened aura. She knew what had happened.

"There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You would have been killed, too. And the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire." Obi-Wan explained.

"I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me here now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father." Luke declared as Obi-Wan nodded in acceptance.

Off to the side, Ventress could only sigh.

_Let's hope you don't become like him._ She thought.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This will only be a two or three chapter story, so don't anyone get upset about me starting a new story.

This will also be the first chapter in a three-to-four chapter story arc called 'New Rebellion'.

This is also because there is a rather interesting dynamic between Obi-Wan and Ventress, and not alot of people seem to see it.

Enjoy.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Future Scene)

Obi-Wan was searching through the base for his lover, finding her at the northern most point of the ruins that the Rebellion had made into their base of operations, he sensed that something was very wrong with her. He could feel her anxiety and worry as he approached and stood next to her.

"Asajj, what's wrong?" he asked, standing to her right.

"I'm... I'm pregnant." she said softly.

"What?" he gasped.

"I just found out today."

"You're... pregnant? Really? I mean... but how?"

Ventress looked at Obi-Wan with a disbelieving expression, as if asking him how could he ask such a question.

"I mean, I know **how**, but... Asajj, we've been doing this for 20 years, and you've never gotten pregnant before. Why now?"

"It's... possible... that when we were enthralled in our latest passions, I... let my guard down. I had always used my Sith Magiks to make sure this didn't happen, but... some weeks ago I allowed myself to fully embrace our relationship, and..."

Obi-Wan just stared at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Do you hate me for losing contr-" she started to ask, only to be cut off as Obi-Wan kissed her lips passionately, holding her close to him.

"I love you." he said to her, once he had pulled away.

"I love you, too." she said, a tear racing down her cheek.

Obi-Wan wiped the tear away and held her close.

"This is a good thing, Asajj. Whatever happens now, we do together. For this child, for our future. I know I should have probably asked this a long time ago, but... Asajj Ventress, will you marry me?"

Ventress just smiled as he said that, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Yes. My dear, Kenobi. Yes." she whispered back to him as he wrapped his arms tightly around her slim and shapely body.

Ventress just held her lover to her as tightly as she could, never once feeling scared or alone or even the slightest bit worried about what was to come.

She had a child on the way, conceived with the man she loved and once hated, and for whatever future that lay before her, she would not be alone to face it. And for that, she was happy.


	2. Cantina's and Space Stations

_**OBI-WAN AND VENTRESS  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars The Clone Wars, or their characters.

Summary: Obi-Wan and Asajj take Luke and the droids to Mos Eisley where they hire a smuggler named Han Solo to take them to Alderaan, but get sidetracked to The Death Star.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Cantina's and Space Stations**

The Speeder raced across the deserts of Tatooine, headed towards Mos Eisley.

Luke was in the front seat driving with Ventress sitting next to him.

While Luke wasn't thrilled at having the sexy and deadly woman right next to him, Obi-Wan, being the gentleman he was, had insisted.

So the Jedi Master sat with Artoo and Threepio on the back of the speeder as they headed to their destination.

Eventually they came to overlook their destination upon a high cliff.

"Mos Eisley space port. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." Obi-Wan said.

The speeder raced into the city limits of Mos Eisley, passing various creatures and droids and other patrons of the city itself. Heading deeper into the city, passed the buildings and hangers, and even passed several armed storm troopers.

Luke eventually came to an intersections where a quartet of troopers were questioning everyone.

"How long have you had these droids?" the lead trooper asked.

"About three or four seasons." Luke lied.

"They're up for sale, if you want them." Obi-Wan stated.

"Let me see your identification." the trooper asked.

"You don't need to see his identification." Ventress said casually, lightly waving her fingers at him.

"We don't need to see his identification." the trooper repeated.

"These aren't the droids you're looking for." she said.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for." he repeated.

"He can go about his business." she said again.

"You can go about your business." the trooper repeated.

"Move along." she said in a softer tone.

"Move along. Move along." the trooper said, waving them on.

Luke piloted the speeder until they came to local cantina. As they stopped, several Jawas approached the speeder and started touching it.

"I can't abide those Jawas. Disgusting creatures." Threepio exclaimed as Obi-Wan helped him and Artoo off the speeder.

Luke shooed the Jawa away and turned to Obi-Wan.

"I can't understand how we got past those troops. I thought we were dead." he said.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded." Obi-Wan said.

"You could have just let me killed them." Ventress said as she hopped out of the speeder.

"Even in this place, that would have brought us far too much attention." Obi-Wan said.

"If you say." she said dismissingly, despite knowing that using the Force to influence those troopers was what he had wanted.

Luke then turned to the cantina where a couple of people were walking in to. Nearby a trio of Jawas were sitting and talking while a dewback roared and shook its head.

"You really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?" Luke asked.

"Well, most of the best freighter pilots are to be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough." Obi-Wan said and headed towards it.

"I'm ready for anything." Luke retorted as he followed the bearded man.

"We'll see." Ventress hissed softly and she followed them.

Inside the cantina, dozens of different and diverse alien beings were seen all around. Some were ordering drinks, some were discussing/arguing over business, and others were just trying to stay out of sight. The cantina was dark enough that most of their business was kept to themselves. Over to the right, the local band was playing a lively tune.

Luke didn't like the place already. It looked and smelled like trouble.

"Hey! We don't serve their kind here!" the bartender suddenly snapped, getting Luke's attention.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Your droids! They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here." the bartender stated again.

"Look maybe you'd better wait outside. We don't want any trouble." Luke said to Threepio.

"I heartily agree with you, sir." the protocol droid agreed and turned around to get Artoo out the door.

While Obi-Wan talked to a couple pilots at the bar, Luke decided to get something to drink so that he didn't look out of place. Though, looking at the varied groups of shady individuals there, he probably stood out like a newly polished R2 Unit in a junkyard.

Ventress, meanwhile, was keeping herself hidden using her Force abilities. A stealth tactic that she had developed even before her service to Count Dooku. She figured to let Obi-Wan do the talking while she held herself back and just observed. This was mostly because the level of corruption and vice in this place was making her uneasy. While she was no stranger to it, her recent years spent with Obi-Wan had actually tempered her cold personality. She could feel it as if it were a thick, muddy swamp that she had just wadded in to, and all the patrons around her were snakes, bugs, toads or other slimy creatures who were looking for their next meal.

Just then, she felt two snakes slither up to Luke.

"He doesn't like you." the pig-faced Dr. Cornelius Evazan said to Luke, his friend, an Aqualish, looking rather agitated.

"Sorry." Luke said.

"I don't like you either. You just watch yourself. We're wanted men. I have the death-sentence on 12 systems." he said, indicating himself and his Aqualish partner, Ponda Baba.

Ventress raised her eyebrow at that. Was this guy drunk or just bragging, trying to get a rise out of Luke? He must have figured Luke for an easy target because of how he looked or how he was dressed. She sighed, seeing that Obi-Wan was talking to a Wookiee just a few feet down from where she and Luke were, and carefully reached for her lightsabers.

"I'll be careful." Luke retorted.

"You'll be dead!" Evazan snapped, grabbing Luke's shoulders.

"Perhaps you boys should find someone else to play with." Ventress said, appearing behind Luke and removing her hood to show her face.

"Yeah! Maybe I'll play with you instead!" Evazan growled as he roughly shoved Luke aside.

Both he and Ponda lunged at the bald, pale-skinned woman, only for her to whip her arms out from underneath her cloak as two red blades of light sprang from her hands.

Within a second, Evazan's right arm and Ponda's left arm were sliced from their bodies. The two men cried out in pain as they pulled away from the woman.

Luke looked down and saw two different arms lying on the ground. One of them had a blaster in it's grip.

"I wasn't making an offer." Ventress sneered, almost smiling, as she extinguished her blades and replaced them on her hip-belt.

Obi-Wan just sighed as he went over and helped Luke up off the floor.

"I'm alright." Luke said to Obi-Wan.

The bearded man looked at Ventress, who only shrugged.

"They attacked me." she said simply.

Obi-Wan waved it off for the moment and turned the pairs attention to the 7'5" Wookie.

"Chewbacca here is first mate on a ship that I think might suit us." Obi-Wan said, leading the pair towards one of the tables at the back.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While the Wookiee went to find his captain, Obi-Wan, Ventress and Luke sat down at the table. Obi-Wan was in between them, Luke on his left, Ventress on his right.

Obi-Wan had a stoic face on, but Ventress knew him well enough to know that he was upset.

"I'm not going to apologize for what I did, Obi-Wan." she said.

"I didn't expect you to. But this will attract unwanted attention." he stated.

"It would have been just as bad if they had shot and killed the boy." she said.

The 'boy' in question just looked at the woman, a little hurt. Sure he had gotten knocked down rather easily, but he wouldn't have stayed down long. Then again, if they had gotten off a lucky shot, he would be dead. He wasn't looking for trouble, but he knew he would have to be more careful in the future.

"Well, here's hoping Jabba doesn't find out about this." Obi-Wan said.

"Jabba The Hutt? Why?" Luke asked.

"Because if I'm not mistaken, those two run spice smuggling for the Hutt. It's enough we're trying to avoid the Empire, but we don't need trouble from gangsters as well." he said.

"Alright, how could you possibly know that those two smuggle spice for Jabba?" Luke asked.

"A little energy-field told me." he said with a grin.

"Oh." Luke replied, understanding what he meant and now slightly more impressed by the wide-variety of abilities that were possible through The Force.

He wondered how soon his own training would begin.

Just then, Chewbacca returned with a slightly roguish looking man who couldn't have been ten or even twelve years older than Luke. He was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt underneath a dark colored vest, black pants and boots, a blaster holstered to his hip. He had short brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." the man said.

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Obi-Wan said.

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the _Millennium Falcon_?" Han smirked.

"Should I have?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel Run in less than 12-parsecs." Han boasted.

At hearing this, Ventress furrowed her eyebrows. She had heard of the Kessel Run, and it was actually 18-parsecs through a nebula that surrounded an asteroid field. Through that nebula all sensors and scanners were useless, and pilots often ran the risk of hitting asteroids because of that. But if this pilot had actually found a shorter way through the nebula and lived, then his boasting was well deserved.

"I've outrun Imperial star ships. Not the local bulk cruisers, mind you, I'm talking the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, buddy. What's the cargo?" he asked.

"Only passengers. Myself, the lady, the boy, two droids... and no questions asked." Obi-Wan said.

Han seemed to laugh at that.

"What is it, some kind of local trouble?" he asked.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any _Imperial_ entanglements." he said with emphasis in his voice.

"Well, that's the real trick, isn't it? And it'll cost you something extra. 10,000, all in advance."

Luke gasped as he heard the sum. Ventress sneered, not liking the idea of being extorted.

"10,000?" Luke gasped, realizing they didn't have that many ingots on them. "We could almost buy our own ship for that."

"But who's going to fly it, kid? You?" Han asked with a cocky smirk.

"You bet I could! I'm not sure a bad pilot myself!" Luke snapped at Han before turning to Obi-Wan. "We don't have to sit here and listen to..."

However, Obi-Wan held up his hand to stop Luke's ranting and to calm Ventress before she did something else that caused trouble.

"We can pay you 2,000 now, plus 15, when we reach Alderaan." Obi-Wan said.

"17, huh?" Han asked as Obi-Wan nodded. "Alright, you got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking Bay 94."

"Ninety-Four." he repeated.

Han looked up passed the trio and saw the bartender talking to a group of white-armored Imperial troopers.

"Uh-oh. Looks like someone's taking an interest in your handiwork." Han said to the trio.

Obi-Wan, Ventress and Luke quickly disappeared. The troopers walked passed Han and Chewie as the human pilot turned towards the Wookiee.

"17,000! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready." Han ordered the tall Wookiee.

While Chewie went one way, Han went another. However, as Han was on his way out, he was stopped by someone.

(_Going somewhere, Solo?_) The Rodian with the gun asked.

"Yes, Greedo, I was just on my way to see your boss. Tell Jabba I've got his money." Han said as Greedo maneuvered him over to a corner table.

(_It's too late. You should have paid him when you had the chance. Jabba put a bounty on your head so large, every bounty hunter in the galaxy will be looking for you. I'm glad I found you first_.) Greedo said.

"Yeah, but this time, I've got the money." Han said.

(_If you give it to me, I might forget I found you_.) Greedo countered.

"I don't have it with me. Tell Jabba..." Han started to explain, tracing the back wall with his hand, only to get interrupted.

(_Jabba's through with you. He has no use for smugglers who drop their shipments at the first sign of Imperial cruisers_.) he stated.

"Even I get boarded some times. You think I had a choice?" Han said as he carefully unholstered his blaster.

(_Tell that to Jabba. He may only take your ship_.) Greedo said.

"Over my dead body." Han said with a harsh edge to his voice.

(_That's the idea. I've been looking forward to this for a long time_.) Greedo said in a cocky tone.

"Yes, I'll bet you have." Han said with a smirk.

BLAST!

The smoking carcass of the green-skinned Rodian fell face-first onto the table. Han just looked around at the other patrons of the cantina as he smirked and got up from his seat.

"Sorry about the mess." Han said as he tossed a couple coins on the counter.

The bartender just grimaced and shook his head.

"Lots of excitement in here today." he muttered aloud.

From the shadows, Ventress just smirked to herself.

_He shot first, not even giving the Rodian a fair chance._ She thought.

Then again, the Rodian did have his gun out and was aiming it at Solo, and was preparing to shoot. Solo merely took him by surprise.

In another life, she would have enjoyed working with someone as cunning and ruthless as Solo.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

While Obi-Wan and Luke were looking for a buyer to sell Luke's speeder, Ventress decided to follow Han and Chewbacca back to Docking Bay 94.

What she found when she followed was not to be expected.

(_Solo! Come Out Here, Solo_!) The large, slug-like Hutt cried out at the ship. There were several humans and other aliens with weapons looking around the hanger.

"Right here, Jabba." Han said, causing the Hutt and his men to turn around. "I've been waiting for you."

(_Have you now_?) Jabba asked.

"You didn't think I was going to run now, did you?" Han smirked.

(_Han, my boy, you disappoint me. Why haven't you paid me, and why did you fry poor Greedo_?) the Hutt asked the smuggler.

_Word spreads fast on Tatooine. Especially to the Hutts._ Ventress thought, keeping herself concealed in the shadows.

"Look Jabba, next time you want to talk, come see me yourself. Don't send one of these twerps." Han snapped, pointing to Jabba's men.

(_Han, Han, I can't make exceptions. What if everyone who smuggled for me, dropped their cargo at the first sign of Imperil cruisers? It's not good business_.) Jabba said.

"Even I get boarded some times. You think I had a choice?" Han asked as he stepped on Jabbas' tail and walked around to his other side. "But I got a nice easier charter now. I'll pay you back, plus interest, I just need a little more time." he said cooly.

(_Han, my boy, you're the best. So... for an extra 20%..._) Jabba said with an ambitious tone.

"15, Jabba. Don't push it." Han said.

(_Fine. 15. But if you fail me again... I'll put a price on your head so big, you won't be able to go near a civilized system_.) Jabba threatened.

"Jabba, you're a wonderful human being." Han said with a sarcastic tone.

(_Come on_!) Jabba said to his men.

Ventress watched as Jabba and his men left, not really caring that much who they were. The only one that caught her attention was the guy in the gray, dark-green and faded-blue Mandalorian armor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Ventress was waiting for her lover and the boy, who arrived at Docking Bay 94 with the two droids in tow. Chewbacca came out the docking bay to greet them.

Leading them inside, only Ventress noticed that they had apparently been followed. Some snouted, goggle-wearing creature dressed all in black.

"We have to leave now." she whispered to Obi-Wan.

"You felt him too." he replied to her.

"I saw him." she said.

Once inside the hanger, Luke was shocked when he saw the ship.

"What a piece of junk!" he gasped.

"She'll make .5 past lightspeed. She may not look like much but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've made a lot of special modifications myself. But, we're a little rushed, so if you'll just get aboard, we'll get out of here." Han explained.

Obi-Wan lead the group up the ramp of the ship, followed by Ventress and Luke, and then the two droids.

"Hello, sir." Threepio said to Han before he boarded the ship.

While Chewie was getting the systems warmed up, Obi-Wan and the others were getting settled in.

It wasn't a minute later when the hanger bay was suddenly invaded by eight heavily armed storm troopers.

"Stop That Ship! Blast Em!" the lead storm trooper shouter.

The storm troopers opened fire as Han pulled his blaster and fired back. The hanger exploded with light and dust as Han quickly race dup the ramp into the ships, shouting at his first mate.

"CHEWIE, GET US OUT OF HERE!" Han shouted as he closed the ramp and hatch and raced to the cockpit.

"Oh, my. I've forgotten how much I hate space travel!" Threepio stated as the ship quickly took off.

_The Falcon_ took off into the air, blasting out of Mos Eisley and into the upper atmosphere. Only to find they had company.

Chewie roared as he pointed at the scanners.

"Looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought." Han noted. "Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shields while I make the calculations for the jump to lightspeed!"

Chewie did as told, even as Luke and Obi-Wan raced into the cockpit.

"Stay sharp. There are two more coming in. They're gonna try and cut us off." Han said.

"Why don't you just outrun them, I thought you said this ship was fast." Luke exclaimed as Ventress joined them up front.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you'll find yourself floating home." Han retorted. "We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyper space. Besides I know a few maneuvers, we'll lose em."

_Is it just me or are we slowly drifting to the right? _Ventress thought, but said nothing.

"Here's where the fun begins." Han smirked.

"How long before you can make the jump to lightspeed?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." Han answered.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining?" Luke gasped.

"Traveling through hyper space ain't like dusting crops, boy. Without precise calculations we'd fly right through a star or bounce too close to a super nova, and that'd end your trip real quick, now wouldn't it?" Han snipped.

"What's that flashing?" Luke asked, pointing to the flashing and beeping light in front of Chewbacca.

"We're losing the deflector shields!" Han replied, slapping Luke's arm away. "Go strap yourself in, I'm about to make the jump to lightspeed!"

Within seconds, the _Millennium Falcon_ was away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once the ship was into hyper space, and the passengers could move about as they pleased, Ventress pulled Luke up to his feet in the middle of the large open area of the ship.

"We have some time before we reach Alderaan, boy. Pick up your lightsaber." she said.

"You... you mean you're going to teach me?" Luke asked, clearly confused.

"Obi-Wan and I agreed that I would be your saber instructor, while he teaches you the ways of the Force." she said as she flung off her cloak, revealing her purple and white dress underneath it, her two lightsabers secured on both sides of her hips. She pulled them off and ignited the red blades. "Part of being a Jedi Knight is to know how to handle a lightsaber. The first rule you must learn: your lightsaber is your life."

Luke pulled out his fathers lightsaber and ignited it. In the confines of the ship, Luke's blade had an almost greenish tint to it.

"The weapon is a part of you. Like your arm or leg. It is your sword, and your shield and IS the difference between your life and your death. A true Jedi often constructs their own lightsaber. As a final test of their becoming a Knight. You will do this yourself. In time. For now... defend yourself!" she hissed and lunged at him, slashing and stabbing at Luke with her twin sabers.

Luke blocked blow after blow from the Rattatak woman, more out of blind self-defense than any actual training.

Obi-Wan just watched as his lover trained the young Skywalker, thinking back to how she had come to be the woman she was now.

In the 20 years they had been together, Ventress had of course told him about her former master. Not Count Dooku, but Ky Narec, a human Jedi Knight who had freed her from slavery on Rattatak. He had taken her under his wing and trained her as his Padawan, sensing that she had great Force-potential. They grew close to each other, like a father and daughter, but after he was killed in an ambush, Ventress chose to walk the path of the Dark Side. Angry and bitter at the Jedi for not coming to her masters aid, she used her skills to kill every warlord on Rattatak and eventually left to kill other Jedi whom she felt had abandoned him.

Eventually, she came to the attention of Count Dooku, who agreed to make her a true Sith if she served him.

While Obi-Wan hadn't known the details of Ky Narec's death, or even his mission to Rattatak, that ignorance was not an excuse to free him of Ventress's wrath.

Many battles were fought and much blood was shed. Many Jedi falling by her hands. Obi-Wan and his then-Jedi brother Anakin had fought Ventress many times and managed to escape. Or she had escaped. Perhaps it was because of this that her respect for Obi-Wan began to take shape.

And yet despite her hatred of the Jedi, Obi-Wan found it ironic that she was now the lover of a Jedi, and helping to train a new future Jedi.

Despite his age, Luke was young in the ways of the Force and his saber skills were childish at best. In order for him to be of any use to them, Ventress had insisted on a hard-handed method in his training.

They were only a few minutes into their training, when both Obi-Wan and Ventress paused, clutching their chests in pain.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Luke asked the pair as they pulled off to the side, Obi-Wan sitting down while Ventress stood next to him, leaning against the bearded man.

"A great disturbance in the Force." Ventress said.

"As if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror, and were suddenly silenced." Obi-Wan said.

"Something terrible has happened." the pale-woman said.

Luke wasn't sure what it could have been, not being as in tune with the Force as them.

Waving it off, Obi-Wan pushed Luke and Ventress back to training.

While Chewbacca was playing Dejarik against R2-D2, with C3-PO sitting right next to the Wookiee, Han entered the lounge of ship.

"Well you can forget your trouble with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun them." Han said in a confident tone of voice.

Seeing that no one was paying attention to him, Han's mood deflated.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." he sulked. "Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about 0200 hours."

Over at the table, Chewie was making his move, forcing a yellowish creature with a hammer to move across the board.

"Now be careful, Artoo." Threepio said to the blue and silver astrodroid, who made his move, causing a large muscular creature to walk up to the yellow creature, pick it up, and slam it into the ground.

"Argh! Argh!" the Wookiee roared in upset.

"He made a fair move! Screaming about it can't help you." Threepio declared to the Wookiee.

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee." Han said to the droid.

"But sir, no one worries about upsetting a droid." Threepio countered.

"That's because a droid don't pull people's arms out of their sockets when they lose." Han said with a smirk.

_Not the ones you know._ Obi-Wan and Ventress mentally thought, recalling the droids they had either commanded or dismantled during the Clone War.

"Wookiee's are known to do that." Han added.

The golden droid looked at Chewbacca for a few seconds before turning back to Han.

"I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo." he said to his counterpart. "Let the Wookiee win."

Ventress mentally rolled her eyes at that as she continued to train Luke, the boy actually doing very well when it came to blocking all of her attacks. The Rattatak woman continued to press her advantage, little-by-little increasing her strength and speed.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." Obi-Wan stated.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke grunted as Ventress continued her assault.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands." he said.

Ventress swung fiercely, knocking the saber out of Luke's hands.

Obi-Wan quickly stretched out his hand and used the Force and catch the saber in mid-air, not wanting to damage or destroy Han's ship, as it was their only means to transport now.

He levitated it back to Luke, who gripped it tightly in both hands.

"Maybe you should consider something other than an ancient weapons and hokey religions, kid. Give me a good blaster any day of the week." Han said.

"You just saw what The Force can do, and you don't believe in it?" Luke asked the smuggler.

"Kid, I've seen a lot of strange stuff flying back and forth across this galaxy, but I've never seen anything to make me believe that there is one all-powerful Force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field controls my destiny. And as for that floating trick, some people might call it Telekinesis, or even magnetic manipulation. There are devices that can do that."

"Then perhaps we should try something else." Obi-Wan said, as he pulled out a small metal sphere with several holes in it's body from his robe, and a helmet with its blast shield down.

He put the helmet on Luke's head and activated the small remote.

The remote flew around and started firing small energy bolts at Luke, stunning him.

"AHH!" Luke hissed. "How can I possibly fight back when I can't even see?" he asked.

"Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them." Obi-Wan asked.

Luke was shot a couple more times with the remote, earning him a grimace from Ventress.

"Focus, boy!" Ventress hissed.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Obi-Wan said.

The remote attacked again, but this time Luke swung his lightsaber and deflected the mini-lasers.

"You see? You can do it!" Obi-Wan exclaimed proudly.

"I call it luck." Han said.

"In our experience, there is no such thing as luck." Ventress stated.

"Look, good against remotes is one thing. Good against the living? That's something else." Han said. "And I don't mean training."

Suddenly the computer console beeped.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." Han said as he and Chewie headed up to the cockpit.

"Did you feel it, boy?" Ventress asked Luke.

"Yeah, I did feel the Force. I could almost see the remote in my head" Luke said.

"That's good. You've taken your first step into a larger world." Obi-Wan said proudly as he clapped his hand on Luke's shoulder.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once Han had brought the _Falcon_ out of hyper space, he instantly felt the bangs and bumps of something colliding with his ship.

"What the..." Han cried out in surprise.

"Arrghh arrgh!" Chewie roared.

"Ah! We've come out of hyper space into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts." Han said as Luke, Obi-Wan and Ventress appeared in the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Our positions correct, only... no Alderaan." Han stated.

"What's wrong? Where is it?" Luke asked.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you kid, it isn't there. It's been totally blown away!" Han said.

"What? How?" he gasped.

"Destroyed, by the Empire." Ventress stated.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy a whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more firepower than I've..." Han started to say, only for the console to beep.

(Beep, Beep, Beep)

"There's another ship coming in." Han said.

"Maybe they know what happened." Luke mused.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Obi-Wan said.

"It followed us!" Luke shouted as the fighter fired upon them.

"No. It's a short range fighter." the Jedi Master said.

"There aren't any bases around here, where'd it come from?" Han asked.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us we're in big trouble." Luke noted.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie, jam it's transmissions." Han ordered.

"Better to let it go. It's too far out of range." Obi-Wan advised.

"Not for long." Han counted and continued to give chase.

"What's wrong, Obi-Wan?" Ventress asked her lover, seeing his pensive expression.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on it's own." Obi-Wan mused.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke suggested.

"Well, he's not gonna be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han said.

The _Falcon_ continued to chase the fighter until something in the distance came into view.

"Look, he's heading for that small moon." Luke said.

"I think I can get him before he gets there. He's almost in range." Han replied.

However, Obi-Wan's and Ventress's eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"That's no moon." Obi-Wan stated.

"It's a space station." Ventress finished his thought.

"It's too big to be a space... station." Han gasped as the _Falcon_ drew closer and they all could see the metallic surface and the panels and plates of the so-called 'moon'.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Luke said as a sense of dread went through him.

"Turn the ship around." Obi-Wan ordered the pilot.

"Yeah. I think you're right." the dazed Han said. "Chewie, full reserve. Lock in the auxiliary power." he said as both he and Chewbacca worked the controls furiously.

It was to naught, as the ship suddenly began to shake, continuing forward towards the spherical station.

"Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!" Han repeated.

"Why are we still moving towards it?!" Luke gasped.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" he shouted.

"There's got to be something you can do!" Luke cried out as he tried to steady himself.

"There's nothing I can do, kid, I'm at full power already! I'm gonna have to shut down or I'll burn out the engines. But they're not gonna get me without a fight." Han huffed as he turned off the engines.

"You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting." Obi-Wan stated.

"Unfortunately." Ventress groaned.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once _the Falcon_ had been promptly parked into the hanger bay, it was thoroughly searched by the storm troopers, who found nothing.

However, within the hidden floor panels of the ship, the two most Force-sensitive peoples there balked when they felt the familiar presence of someone else.

"He's here." Ventress whispered to Obi-Wan. "Vader."

"I know. Whatever you do, don't tell Luke." Obi-Wan whispered back.

The floor panels opened up as Han Solo and Luke Skywalker poked their heads out of the small compartment.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments." Luke said as he hoisted the panel to the side.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in 'em. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam." Han stated, gun in hand.

"Leave that to me." Obi-Wan said as he and Ventress emerged from a second compartment in the floor.

"Damn fool, I knew that you were going to say that." Han huffed.

"Who's the more foolish? The fool, or the fool who follows him?" Obi-Wan asked as Chewbacca poked his head out of the compartment he shared with Han and Luke.

"Argh!" Chewie moaned.

"I have to agree with the Wookiee." Ventress said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

After much internal deliberation, I've decided to make this story into four chapters. This second chapter was supposed to be longer, but I was anxious to update. So I hope everyone enjoys it.

The next chapter will deal with Obi-Wan dealing with Darth Vader and the rescue of Princess Leia.

As always, please review if you like it.


End file.
